User blog:Joy1215/Girl Meets Upstate: Review
"What happens when you meet a good influence and they start to change you for the better?" - Shawn It has been awhile since Girl Meets Upstate aired and I've been figuring out whether I wanted to post a review on it or not. Since I started doing a review on GMTriangle I figured the episodes were related, so I minaswell do one for this episode too. I'm not gonna tell you the entire episode and what happened because chances are, if you're reading this, you already saw the episode. I'm honestly just going to say, that I thought the episode was great. I loved the fact that Shawn returned... but if that was the entire episode, maybe it'd be better. Yeah, the entire triangle and blah blah blah needed to be resolved. But no matter how you look at it, someone's not going to like it. My advice: solve it and get a move on with some other story line now! In the end of the episode, it still wasn't completely solved. He picked Riley. But did he REALLY??? I mean the entire time at the kitchen table, Lucas so focused on having a conversation with Katy about Maya. He only talks about Riley to Topanga because she asked him to. If he really chose Riley, why didn't he say more to the Matthews? Granted you would think they know how Lucas feels, but I don't think they do. When Cory and Shawn are fighting in Shawn's house, Riley and Maya have a conversation. It honestly annoys me when they make everything about Maya "becoming" Riley that she automatically has the same feelings for the same person as Riley, aka Lucas. Riley asked, "Is that why you liked Lucas, because I liked him?" NO. Maya thinks for herself. Isn't that something we knew about her since the first episode of the first season?! Maya doesn't give her heart to just anyone. This is Maya. Not the same one, but this is her. Why are we trying to find someone who's right infront of us? And why does Riley make everything about her? I don't want to offend any Riley lovers out there, but Maya gives and Riley takes... at least the way I see it. Plus the scene at the bay window didn't seem genuine at all. I love Farkle and Zay's commentary, but that's pretty much all I like from that scene. Maya gives Lucas to Riley. Why did she do that you may ask? BECAUSE MAYBE SHE'S THE GOOD INFLUENCE!! I don't understand how everyone thinks Riley's the good influence when she just wants Lucas for herself. Maya loves Lucas so much that she's willing to let him go to another girl. Don't we call that love? If we don't, then what do you call it? Maybe it's just me, but I honestly think Lucas chose Maya. When Maya made the decision for him, he didn't look too pleased-- even after her explanation. And don't get me started about her obnoxious celebration. Riley pretty much didn't bug me the entire episode... and then she did THAT. She acts like she was the first choice and guess what?! Lucas didn't choose you!! We don't know who he chose! And plus talk about Maya being the bigger person, Riley celebrates INFRONT OF MAYA. HELLO?! DID WE COMPLETELY FORGET TEXAS?! Maya liked Lucas too!! Why do you have to rub it in her face like she did all this work or earned Lucas!? It was a gift. A GIFT. A gift that she knew was hard to give up. Riley, please, be the bigger person sometime! Enough about the triangle, let's move on to a happier topic: Shaty. You know what made this episode? Shaty!! This episode wouldn't have been this great if Shaty didn't become offically real. I love how two broken people admit their love. And that kiss?!? Oh you could see the sparks!!! 'Episode Favorites: ' 'Scene: '''Shawn's house looking at pictures of Shaty <3 '''Actor: '''Sabrina Carpenter '''Recurring Character: '''Shawn Hunter '''Comedy Line: '"Yeah well, I'm a genius, you're an idiot with a face." - Farkle 'Senimental Line: '"I love your daughter, and I'm in love with you. I want us to take care of each other forever. Do you want to get married?" - Shawn xoxo, Joy1215 P.S. Why did they take out the scene with Riley and Jordan?! I honestly really was looking forward to that scene!! Category:Blog posts Category:Girl Meets Upstate Category:Reviews